This invention relates to semiconductor testing devices and more particularly to a testing device having a nest with a detachable anvil for testing integrated circuits.
Advances in semiconductor technology have necessitated testing devices and methods which are costly and require complicated maintenance procedures. Tests are performed at the different phases of the production of integrated circuits, including the back end of production that results in the packaged integrated circuit. Test equipment must be carefully designed to adequately test integrated circuits while producing as little stress or damage to the integrated circuit as possible. This is particularly true for those parts of the test equipment which come into direct contact with the packaged integrated circuits, especially the pins of the packaged integrated circuits.
Some tests that are performed on packaged integrated circuits require bringing the delicate pins of the packaged integrated circuit into contact with the test equipment by applying pressure to the pins to ensure that a closed circuit is formed between the packaged integrated circuit and the test equipment. Test fixtures in which the packaged integrated circuit is seated and which provide the pressure necessary to produce contact between the pins and the test equipment are well known in the art. The fixture must be kept in good condition, however, to prevent damage to the pins. As the fixture is subjected to repeated test cycling, portions of the fixture, particularly the portions that contact the device pins, become worn and must be replaced. This generally results in gross scrappage because the fixture must be scrapped when the pressure producing portion of the fixture becomes damaged, broken, or cut. It is costly to replace the entire fixture and the cost represented by the resulting scrap is extremely high. Thus, what is needed is a simple and cost efficient method of replacing the portion of the fixture that comes into direct contact with the pins of the packaged integrated circuit.
These and other problems are generally solved or circumvented, and technical advantages are generally achieved, by the present invention which is a testing device for testing integrated circuits. One aspect of the present invention provides for a nest for holding an integrated circuit during testing. The nest comprises a plate having a front side and a back side, a cavity in the plate for receiving an integrated circuit having a plurality of pins, a channel for receiving therein an anvil, and an anvil detachably engaged within the channel. The anvil is positioned to engage the pins of the integrated circuit and maintain the pins in alignment.
In another aspect the invention provides for a system for testing an integrated circuit comprising a test head having at least one contact point, a handler for placing the integrated circuit in a position for testing and a nest connected to the handler for holding an integrated circuit during testing. The nest comprises a plate having a front side and a back side, a cavity in the plate for receiving an integrated circuit having a plurality of pins, a channel for receiving therein an anvil, and an anvil detachably engaged within the channel. The anvil is positioned to engage the pins of the integrated circuit and maintain the pins in alignment.
One advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that it reduces the amount of scrap produced from having to replace a damaged device which comes into contact with the pins of the packaged integrated circuit.
Another advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that costs are reduced because only the portion of the test fixture which directly comes into contact with the pins of the packaged integrated circuit is replaced.
Yet another advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that it prevents early wear out of the entire test fixture.
A further advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that it is more environmentally friendly by producing less scrap.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter, which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures or processes for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.